Harry potter sorry Isnt enough
by englishbabzlauren
Summary: Harry potter is a boy with out love who lives in total fear. Intill he strikes back. Will he make it?
1. Chapter 1

The black haired boy woke suddenly as if shot, he got up so fast he hit his head on the solid shelf that he had put up on his wall last spring.

"YOU … BOY! Up... get UP! The boy's first instinct was that the voice was his uncles but on further deliberation he recognised the voice of his uncle's best friend Toby sanders. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, that man was not pleasant, one of natures fare mistakes there was no pity no ramose nothing human in that man and he was over nearly every day.

CRACK the door of his room flow open. The boy's eyes still closed as the man stepped into his room and slowly walked over to the boy's bed,

Toby leaned over so his mouth was inches from the boy's ear.

"What you doin boy, messin me around like this… I said UP!" with that he grabbed the ear and palled the boy of the bed slapping him one around his face.

"Your uncle wants ya" with that he stepped out of his room laughing to himself. That was this boys everyday routine his world was fall of violence, swearing and fear.

"So what's your name dear" the smiling woman said kindly. It was 3. 00 Tuesday afternoon, nearly home time thought the boy. He hated school they always got into his home life, interfering in things and asking him stupid questions. With a sigh he answered. "Harry … Harry Potter" he looked up at her face she was still smiling looking so care free she wont never understand shell only send me away he thought to himself.

"Well ok Harry this won't take long. Do you like school?"

"Its all right suppose"

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

She was still smiling. Harry had friends but they were always in trouble were rude and would steal whenever they had the chance, they all lived on the same street as him the "doggy" part of town as people would call it.

"I have a few" face blank Harry reapplied

"Are they nice?"

"To me they are"

"And want about home? They all nice?"

He new they would get to that they always did.

"yer there fine, we play games and joke around you no normal family stuff" he lied looking back at the clock as she rote notes on her clipboard, 3. 15 nearly time to go.

"So you like it there?"

"Yes, look can I go I need to pack away my stuff and get back to class so I can go on time" Harry said hoping he could leave

"Ok she said softly, see you soon" Harry leapt up and walk though the door before she could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened the glass door and walked in to the local corner shop he had been coming to for years; he and his friends often stole from this shop, Harry didn't like stealing but in his eyes he didn't have much choice he never had any money and his uncle defiantly wouldn't give him any sweets at home so here he was again walking though the shop looking out for the grumpy old shop keeper Mr Roberts.

Harry grabbed and handful of pick and mix he shoved it into his pockets before turning to live the shop only to have a hand of a woman grab on to his shoulder. Harry turned around slowly to see a woman bent done so her face was level with his.

"Honey why don't you put that back and ill walk you home" To Harry's surprise this was not said unkindly last time he had been seen stealing from a shop in London he had been chased done the street.

"Mmm ok" he said unsurely

"Do you have a job son?" the lady asked as they walked up town

"NO miss" Harry replayed the lady laughed

"Call me Lucy love, no need to call me miss I'm not all posh, no just Lucy will be fine" she added with a smile. Lucy was a pretty lady a bit rough around the ages and properly wore a bit to much make up but she was pretty all the same with her dark red hair and bright green eyes she was like a doll Harry sore his mates little sister play with.

"All right Lucy, my names Harry why do you want to know if I have a job?"

"Cause I know this man see and he's looking for a boy around your age to do some work for him"

"Work... like what?

"Just this and that sending messages and getting things for him… like an ascendant"

They walked on and talked about the man Lucy said he was a nice man but people didn't under stand him sometimes she lead Harry to his place which so happed to be about fifteen minutes from Harry's own home. The man was called maiden his house looked rough, old and slightly damp from the lack of house cleaning he probably did but Still Harry needed a job then he could by as many sweets as possible.

They knocked on the door. It was opened by a teenaged boy whose face was full of spots and teeth looked the same colour as the brown wallpaper in the background.

"Has he come to see maiden then?" the teen boy asked as the stepped in

"yer is maiden free?" Lucy asked in a tone that showed she had a grate dislike for this teen.

"Just though there in his office" he said looking at Harry

"Aren't you coming with me Lucy?" he asked a little panicked when he saw Lucy start to walk though anther door.

"No sorry honey, but Ill be just here ok" she smiled sweetly

Harry begin to walk towards maiden's office stopping just outside the door to knock.


End file.
